enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of a Lonely Roman
There is this guy I know named Roman. This chick was being a *cough* Bad Person, one day so he couldn't get his smooth switch on but that's cool. He didn't shrug it off but in time he probably will. He thinks pimp therefore he is going to act pimp. Just keep walking looking for some more chicks. I think that's cool. There is some people out there that can't let go. I don't think that this is the way to live. Some people don't think that I am a good judge of women since I don't go out with them that much. After years of being a wingman, I noticed that the ones that really count aren't the ones you immediately meet. It's the ones that help you out in a time of need. Those people are the ones you can stay with your whole life. Remember impossible is nothing!' Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions. ''' '''With love from the Enstupipedia Team! Nautilus the Golden Shellback 03:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) We're not so different, you and I. We're beasts, created by men, destined to remain alone, until we find the one who shall restore us to true happiness. I may have a girlfriend today, but that may change tomorrow, or the day after. I liked her, too, y'know. Vegas, I mean. Loved her, since 7th grade. Everything about her was mesmerizing to me. The events of these past four days have really pained me, from the revelation of your love to her, to Period 5 at Mr. Thomas' class. I'm naturally a jealous person, but I won't hold grudges or remorse for something I could have done differently. Even so, I was hurt by these. Even though I loved her, I supported you in your quest for love, because I knew it would never work out for me. I'm just not the type of person she'd like. It's taken me some time, but I have now come to terms with that. I will too, move on. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what the circumstance may be, no matter who's head honcho, no matter who comes out on top, I will be here for you. Through thick and thin, I'll be the shoulder for you to lean on in the most fatiguing of times. I'll be a beacon for your lost soul. I will always be your friend, no matter what happens. Whenever, wherever. You don't need a woman to be whole. You're a wondeful person as you are, intelligent, humorous, mildly athletic. You're the whole package, and if Vegas is too blind to see that, then maybe she just ain't worth it. Lord knows I've wasted my time barking up the wrong tree, and I don't want you to go through the same. I will support you, and stand by your side, ready to lift arms for you. Be happy with your life as it is, I wish mine could be simpler, but we don't all get what we wish for. Someone will come through for you, I just know it. There's no way girls will be able to resist that Philson flair, maybe in a couple years, eh? After all, you can't spell "Romance" without "Roman." Your metaphorical shoulder, The Nemesis T-Type, O-Dog the MOST 07:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ''The Regret'' A human will always seek out love, whether being straight, gay, or lesbian. The youth named Roman also came upon this urge that was meant for all humans. He began to look for someone just like him, yet he was unique and no one could quite understand him. Finally, he settled on someone, and locked his secret love inside his heart. Yet popular word of Roman's secret love soon went rampant among his peers. He tried to fight it, keep the secret within. Yet no matter how hard he tried, love would bubble through to the surface. Eventually, one fateful day, supposed allies of Roman made him betray. His love soon surfaced as he slowly spilled the beans. Everything he tried to keep wrapped up seemed to come apart at the seems. The peers heard the love, and secret spread rampant. One told everyone in sight, the other only a few. By the word of the wicked's mouth came the secret to be heard. Everyone laughed and declared, "I figured!" Eventually Roman became sad as things seemed to turn out just the way as before. So many past loves that all went out the door. Roman knew the wicked's own love, so he turned for revenge. At the library's table, with most of his friends, he told the wicked's own secret, and it was enough to be said. The wicked's love hadn't heard unfortunately, but the wicked couldn't care. She spread Roman's secret all across the world, even telling Roman's love. At the time in the class when Roman and his love were closest, the love walked out, for she knew Roman's plan to make his move. In depression Roman wrote down his feelings. He typed and he published to let out the feud. But as good feelings poured out, depression and anger stayed. It was that day he declared the end of his plan. He won't make a move because his secret was already out. He'll simply make new love as he does all the time, and forget about the old, all of the old. His plan would be perfect accept for one thing, he'd never be able to forget, not yet, not ever. With his superb memory he could remember until he was thirty, shaking his head and wondering what he could do. The end was brought about by him saying his words, the one thing he promised himself that he would never do. Things may seem to go well, but one must remember: love is not a drug, nor is it a verb, but it is a curse that brings up the lucky and dooms the unfortunate. The supposed lover of his love may leave the picture, but he would have as much chance as before. He may be the last man on earth but he would have less than zero percent of a chance. ''The Nightmare'' One night, when Roman went to bed, he had a nightmare. Inside of it, he saw a figure that looked much like him. But it was different. The figure was ripped in muscles and only wore its hatred towards mankind. The pupil's of its eyes had disappeared. Nonetheless, however, the creature was me, if I was to let my anger take control. The creature appeared before my friends and loved ones and took out his evil upon them, leaving only bloody messes where they used to be. I tried to run and stop him, but my legs began to turn to stone. The stone crept up my body as the creature continued to kill my friends. Eventually, the stone covered my whole body except my eyes, forcing me to see the destruction that the creature caused, the chaos. Eventually, it succeeded in its murder. Then it turned its attention towards me. It crept towards me slowly as I tried to run away, though I was only stone. The creature simply blew on me, causing my stone body to fall over, crumbling my body to dust. My last visions were of the creature laughing over all the chaos. In the end, if one doesn't swallow their rage, their hatred, their anger, their depression, then one will destroy everything that it holds dear. No one will be safe unless the person doesn't give in, but gives up their own raging emotions. ''The Day After'' The next day, Roman hoped the whole bad chain of events had blown over. He put on his best peppy face and even greeted the wicked as a loved friend. He believed that if he simply changed his attitude, then things would go his way. He was absolutsley wrong in almost every way. He greeted his love as if nothing ever happened, yet no conversation went on beyond a simple "hi". Later in the day, the worst unfolded. A friend of Roman copied this very article, to the point before the nightmare. Though Roman shows him no animosity, even after he was betrayed, things began to unfold even more. The printed copy went to the hands of a girl named Lauren, and eventually spread to Roman's love. They soon read it and saw the mediocre despair that Roman left with himself. Things only went more downhill. Roman became swallowed up in anger and despair until he couldn't forgive even the innocent of the occasion, only his initial friend. Lauren apologized, and so did Kayla, who also heard of the article and read it, yet no forgiveness was returned. He eventually came to forgive Kayla, and Lauren later, yet where hatred and depression left his heart was an empty hole that could collapse at any moment, ultimately causing Roman's demise. '' ''Roman did forgive the girl and everyone else, but he often asks himself, "Lauren says that my love was never trying to avoid me, but if that was true then why had she not said that to my face and why was she the only one not giving remorse and asking for forgiveness? ''The End'' In the end, Roman overcame his depression only to fall into another ditch. He then became a Super Saiyan. Category:Gozon Category:depression Category:love Category:story Category:poem Category:Roman FTW